


A diamond's perfection

by LilyLane123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLane123/pseuds/LilyLane123
Summary: An in depth look at the lives of the diamonds, set in a diary format. Takes place before/during Pink was given Earth as a colony, and includes some theories that I am a fan of. This is my first work, so please comment. Enjoy!





	1. Blue diamond log Entry#1

Blue Diamond Log Entry #1

I have landed on Neptune, a planet in facet 5 that has recently been conquered. The planet happens to be blue, and is a favorite within my court. Given it is so close to a newly discovered planet in the same facet, one of my lapis lazulis has found a new planet that has been dubbed Earth, due to the dirt that covers it's surface. What an odd name, especially since so little of the planet is actually made of dirt. Non the less, it has prime conditions for kindergartens, and would make a great addition to my colonies. I have also been thinking of giving it to Pink, to test and see if she is really ready for a colony and a court. She has been quite an annoyance to Yellow, and I travel too much to mind her, so this might be a good opportunity for her. I shall discuss this with Yellow and White, then we shall act accordingly.


	2. Yellow Diamond log entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since the chapters in this may he short, I'll try everyday since school is almost over.

Yellow Diamond Log Entry #1

 

Blue brought up the idea of giving Pink a colony of her own, mainly to test her leadership skills and get her out our(my) hair. In most cases , I would be all for getting rid of that insufferable brat, but it seems destructive to give her a colony of her own. There have been many reports of natives on the planet, and the organic life is like none we have ever seen before. I suppose, however, that it would be easy to remove her from the planet in her Palenque. She would also get to witness the making of a few kindergartens, which wouldn't hurt anyone. I shall think more on the matter, but I must attend to a rather bothersome agate at the moment.


	3. Blue diamond log entry #2

Blue diamond log entry #2

We have discussed the matter of Pink's first colony with White, and she agrees it is time for Pink to gain her first colony. We will use the colony to produce a full court for her, including an army and a pearl. Due to her childish nature, it may be wise to start with a sapphire or two to aide her in her desicions. A pearl is currently in production for her, as is another pearl for White. Yellow has sent some Bismuths to start construction of warp pads and spires. Yes, we have grand plans for Pink's first colony. Currently, a Peridot is being sent to check on the progress of the Bismuths.


	4. Yellow Diamond log date #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since the chapters in this may he short, I'll try everyday since school is almost over.

Yellow Diamond Log Entry #1

 

Blue brought up the idea of giving Pink a colony of her own, mainly to test her leadership skills and get her out our(my) hair. In most cases , I would be all for getting rid of that insufferable brat, but it seems destructive to give her a colony of her own. There have been many reports of natives on the planet, and the organic life is like none we have ever seen before. I suppose, however, that it would be easy to remove her from the planet in her Palenque. She would also get to witness the making of a few kindergartens, which wouldn't hurt anyone. I shall think more on the matter, but I must attend to a rather bothersome agate at the moment.


	5. Pink Diamond Log Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond has joined the battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theory I'm going off of here, is that Pink's first pearl was seen as too immature and unfit to help pink, so our pearl was given to Pink by White diamond. The one mentioned here is her first pearl

Pink Diamond Log Entry #1

 

Hello! My name is Pink! This is the first time Yellow(meanie!) has let me use this diary thingy to write, but she let me today to "keep me busy". Yellow is mean, acting like I don't know what that means. Blue is a lot nicer, but even she can be mean sometimes too. Not today though! We are on our way to see my new colony, Earth! I've seen photos, and it is so pretty! I wonder if they'll let me wander.... anyway, I am so excited! I never actually thought they would give me a colony, but they did! I even get my own Palenque! Blue made me fix my hair for this, saying how Yellow likes things "organized". By organized, she means boring! Her pearl is mean too, but she can't be as mean as she probably wants to be because she's a pearl and I'm a diamond(ha!). Blues pearl is nice, but she's very quiet. She tells me stories sometimes when Blue is busy, but Blue likes to listen to them too. I also have a pearl now! She's super nice and we like to talk bad about Yellow. She smells like cotton candy, and knows how to do so many cool things with the control panel. She's even pink like me! Anyway, we are almost there, so I should go. Bye!!


	6. Pink Diamond Log Entry#2

Pink Diamond Log Entry #2

 

Hello! You'll never guess what the Earth is like! It's sooooo beautiful! Just like me and my radiance(that's a new fancy word Blue taught me that means pretty and important)! There are beautiful green things called plants here, and a big blue mass of water called the ocean(Blue also told me about that). When I got there, there was this huge welcoming ceremony for me, with tons of pink, orange, and red gems! Blue told me that yellow and her had a kindergarten put in for my court, and had several spires made in my name. They are so pretty! There is a cloud arena made for battles and it has a landing zone for my palenque. Blue let me explore a little, but then I had to do a ton of "diplomatic necessities" to make Yellow happy. I met with my army, and met with my sapphires and met with my personal guards. But the best part of the trip was the organics! They were making buildings out of mud(water and dirt) that's cooked with super ancient stuff called fire. I wonder if a Ruby helped them... I should go, I wanna check out the labd more before it's natural light source goes away. Bye!


	7. Blue diamond log entry#3

Blue Diamond Log Entry #3

 

Today I travel to facet 4 to check on a colony of planets used to make sapphires. One of my agats has been watching the area for me in hopes to find a new colony, specifically for the production of Rose quartzes. Earth may be a potential candidate as well, but we are trying to let Pink make her own desicions as to where to put things, and what exactly to put on Earth. She took an immediate liking to the planet,vand was fascinated by all if the natural life that has grown here, whether it be the plants or the humans.I have asked her to send me reports on the differences of Earth, and she has been suprisingly punctual with those reports. Apparently, the condition of certain areas on Earth changes nearly everyday, and there are drastic changes every once in awhile, according to the natives. I am a bit wary of her speaking to the natives, but they seem harmless to us as of now. They are suprisingly harmful to themselves, from what Pink has reported. I'm quite satisfied with how things on Earth are going right now, but Yellow wants to keep her back, saying how she doesn't trust Pink. We shall discuss, but I intend on standing my ground.


	8. Yellow Diamond Log Entry #3

Yellow Diamond Log Entry #3

 

Pink has been reporting to us on how the Earth is coming along. She seems to be reluctant to put up another kindergarten, which is suspicious. Before she was given her first colony, she seemed excited to have an army and court of her own. Even when she first came, she seemed invested in looking into the Earths positive features. This is due in part to the reports Blue has been asking her for, but I have to wonder if there is another reason why she is so fascinated. She has continued to send us her reports, but she has been leaving her court with her palanquin and going places on her own. Just because she is so new at this, we have had one of her agats report to us whenever she leaves her personal spire and her palaquin, and she seems to leave quite often with her pearl. I have talked to Blue, and we have agreed to interrogate her Pearl on where they go. That will take place as soon as Pink returns, and we know that she will be mad. If it is for the better of the matriarch, then I do not care.


	9. Pink Diamond Log Entry#3

Pink Diamond Log Entry #3

 

I'm pretty suspicious about the meeting Blue and Yellow have called for on Homeworld. They don't call me back for nothing, especially since Yellow sees me as an annoyance and no good. Blue still seems suspicious as well, even if I constantly keep her updated on how my colony is going. We have been going out a lot, but how would Blue and Yellow know? I think one of the sapphires is a rat. Surely I wouldn't need so many, one sapphire can predict the future just fine! I'll ask the sapphires once I get back to my palenque (I'm having an agate write this). Either way, Pearl seems wary that Blue and Yellow will catch on that we go out so much, specifically that they will come for a visit to Earth and find us gone. I told her that she's just being paranoid, but she has put the thought into my head. I should start making excuses to my court as to where I'm going. That'll satisfy them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the agate shown in this is the same agate that yellow has asked to spy. If I remember to(I'll start trying to remember to read the chapter before), I will continue on this subject in the next chapter.


	10. Blue Diamond Log Entry #4 part 1

Blue Diamond Log Entry #4 part 1 

The interview (a.n. note how she sees this meeting in comparison to how Yellow Diamond sees it) was a very interesting one. We had sat in the courtroom and raised her up. Here is the transcript as follows:

(Transcribed by Yellow Pearl #3)

Yellow Pearl: State your name for the record.

Defendant: Pink pearl #1...

Yellow Pearl: All diamonds present, please log in for the record

*Yellow Diamond has logged in*

*Pink Diamond has logged in*

*Blue Diamond has logged in*

Yellow Pearl: Thank you my diamonds

*Blue Pearl walks in front of the Pink Pearl*

Blue Pearl: This is the interview of-

Yellow Diamond: Interrogation! *Clearly annoyed*

Blue diamond: My apologies, my diamond. This is the Interrogation of the first Pink Pearl as to the whereabouts of Her radiance Pink Diamond, for the safety of Her radiance. 

*Blue diamond glares at Yellow Diamond while Blue Pearl walks back to her stand*

*Yellow Diamond brings up the records the pink agate has taken*

Yellow diamond: This interrogation/ trials being conducted on the charges of disobeying the Code of Pearl. Specifically law 23 that states that a pearl must report dangerous activities of one diamond to the others to protect her diamond. On extent, this violates law number one of the Code of Pearl, which is to protect your diamond at all costs. The penalty of this is shattering.

Pink Diamond: Objection! You didn't brief me of these charges! We had no way to prepare for this, so this is an unfair trial! *Pink Diamond's fists are clenched, and she Stamos her foot before she starts speaking*

Yellow Diamond: Sneaking off is disobeying the diamond code made specifically by White Diamond. We could put you on trial as well, Pink, since at least two of the other diamonds agree that you have violated the code. The penalty of that is the loss of a colony, which will be obliterated off of our starmaps as to not remind the courts of a Diamond's failure. So if you love the Earth and your army, you will let your pearl be tried. Is that ciear? *Yellow diamond is annoyed, while Blue Diamond is worried and disappointed*

Pink Diamond:*sighs, and gives a sad and guilty look to Pink Pearl, who tries to comfort her diamond by giving her a terrified/hopeful grin* Very well....what is your first piece of evidence?

Yellow Diamond: We bring to the stand our first witness.

*The witness appears, and Pink Diamond gasps*

Yellow Pearl: Name for the record please.

Fuscia Agate:*guilty* Fuscia Agate #2....

Yellow Diamond: Agate, isn't it true that you were summoned to see me when you first emerged?

Fuscia Agate: Yes my clarity....

Yellow Diamond: And what exactly did I ask you to do while you served to her under her court?

Fuscia Agate:......you asked me to report to you if Get radiance ever left without at least five members of her court, or without her palanquin and at least on sapphire...*tears up* I'm so sorry my diamond....

Blue Diamond looks a bit sympathetic of the agate, but Yellow Diamond keeps going*

Yellow Diamond: Did you follow my orders?

Fuscia Agate: yes my diamond....

Pink Diamond:*furious* Treason! You will be broken for this, Agate!

*Fuscia Agate starts sobbing, apologizing profusely, which causes Blue Diamond to cut in*

Blue Diamond: You will do nothing if the sort. It is not treason if she was ordered to do this by a different diamond. She was only doing this on orders, and to protect you. If she didn't respect you as a leader, she wouldn't have been acting so guilty before you threatened her. Isn't that right Agate?

Fuscia Agate: Ye-yes my diamond....

Blue Diamond: See? Now, unless you have evidence or an objection with meaning backing it, stay quite.

*Pink glares at the Agate, who whimpers, but keeps her mouth shut.* 

Continue tomorrow because it's past midnight and I'm tired --->


	11. Blue Diamond Log Entry #4 part 2

Yellow Diamond: Moving on, Agate. What days did Pink Diamond leave her court besides her Pearl without telling anyone?

Fuscia Agate: e-everyday after the third day m- my clarity...

Yellow Diamond: For how long each day?

Fuscia Agate: At least f-five hours each day...

Yellow Diamond: That will be all.

*Fuscia Agate joins Pink Diamond's court in the stands, where another agate comforts her*

Yellow Diamond: Pink Pearl, you joined Pink Diamond in many, if not all of these exhibitions, is that correct?

Pink Pearl: yes...your radiance..

Yellow Diamond: What happened when you went and why didn't you report her destructive behavior?!

Pink Pearl:....I can't...

Yellow Diamond: YOU CAN'T?! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND TELL ME!

Blue Diamond: Yellow! Control yourself!

Yellow Diamond: I demand you tell us! 

Blue Diamond: I will take over. Pink pearl, bring me into your gem.

Yellow Diamond: You won't!

Pink Diamond: What?!

Pink Pearl: *gasps* My diamond?!

*Blue Diamond approaches the stand*

Pink Pearl:.....ok.

*Pink Pearl's pearl shines, and Blue Diamond enters*

Oo we getting crazy up in this binch.


	12. Blue Diamond Log Entry #4 part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that small hiatus. My family got a new dog yesterday, and my mom is only just recovering serious back problems. Luckiky, the last couple and today's will be super interesting, and will push a major plot event.

Blue Diamond enters the pearl

And wakes up lying up against a mountain. She quickly stands when she sees Pink's palanquin. She tries to talk to an amythest guarding the door, but even after many attempts, the amythest has no idea she is there. Blue Diamond concludes that she is only an observer, and cannot alter this situation.Suddenly, an alarm goes off, and several amythest guards and agates. The last agate to leave, however, turns around to look at the palanquin. Blue recognizes it as Fuscia Agate, the agate who recorded when Pink left without saying anything. Blue looks accusingly at the palanquin, and sure enough, Pink Diamond sneaks out and takes off in a run once Pink Pearl is with her. The area had many trees, but Blue was able to pluck them up like they were nothing and follow them. Pink Pearl gasped when one next to her came up.

"Whats wrong Pearl? Doncha wanna see the my special hiding place?" Pink asked.

Pearl seemed interested, yet wary."I do.. but they'll notice if we stray away for too long....and I could get in trouble..."

Blue Diamond noticed how she knew what she was doing, and yet deliberately disobeyed her code.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart! I'm a diamond, nothing can happen to me!

Blue Diamond sighed at her sister's attitude. Though it may be hard to poof a diamond, you can crack a diamond just as easily as any other gem. She in her incompetence, however, had never thought to warn her sister of that particular peril.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a cliff. On that cliff, there was beautiful moss, adorned with little pink gem flowers. It had a wonderful view, overlooking an ocean. Down below, there was a small City being built by the natives, which looked like absolutely ancient architecture when compared to that of gem technology today(this is one of the tribes in northern anerica that were the first places in history where humans dwelled. I'm taking homo rudolphanson era).

Continue tomorrow (hopefully)


	13. Blue Diamond Entry #4 part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no, that hiatus was inexcusably long. I'll try and update more often, since I still have another month or so if summer vacation left. I'll probably get some more chapters out right after this one if I get into it to compensate for the lack of updates.

Blue Diamond Log Entry #4 part 4

Pink sat down on the cliff and gazed put into the open blue sky. Blue studied the look in her eyes, and couldn't tell if it was a gaze of love, amazment, or a sweet mixture of both. Blue had to admit, the brilliant shine of a star the natives have dubbed "taeyang" and the green shine of land around them did add a sensational sort of beauty to this colony. It was a shame this planet had such plentiful soil for growing gems. Blue sat down on the small cliff beside Pink's and watched Pink motion for her pearl to sit beside her. Pink looked at her pearl, and had a bright determined look on her face. 

"Watched this!" She shouted

Pink then put on a look she didn't usually have, a look that showed concentration and dedication. She scooped up some of the land in her hand, and channeled her magic into her now glowing gem. Slowly, a twisting vine rised from the ground and blossomed into a beautiful pink flower.Pink Pearl gasped, and Blue smiled in infatuation with the beautiful little plant.

"My diamond, it's lovely! Do you know what kind it is"? The pearl questioned, while staring at the tiny details in the center of the flower.

"I... don't know..how about we give it our own name?" The diamond grinned at the thought. 

Blue smiled at the joy the younger diamond, and made a mental note to get her a gift from Earth. 

"What shall we call it, my diamond?"PP pulls out a screen from her gem and takes a picture of the flower. She saves it to the gem biological archives, and waits for a name.

"What about... a crystal rose! The name makes it seem rare and special" the diamond explained.

PP wrote up the report, and added it to the many plants Pink Diamond had documented to the others in her homework for Blue Diamond. Pink Diamond layed back against the cliff, and let out a sigh.

"Pearl... can I ask you something?" The diamond questioned as she looked to her pearl.

"Of course my diamond. What do you need?" The pearl looked back at the smaller matriarch.

"Does being on Earth make you feel...more free?"

"In what way, my diamond?'

"Like...does being on Earth make you feel like you can do anything? Like your lighter? Like you have no responsibilities?"

To be cont.


	14. Blue Diamond Log Entry #4 part 5

Blue Diamond Log Entry #4 part 5

 

"Totally! It feels like I can do anything here!" Now that they had successfully gotten away from the rest of Pink's court, the Pink pearl was back to her natural carefree nature.

Blue smiled as she listened to the conversation between them. Although it was never good for a diamond to get attached to one of her colonies, it was nice to see how happy the Earth made Pink feel. The conversation lasted a while, and after a few hours of talking and Pink practicing her growth powers, Pink stood up, and announced that they should he'd back to her palanquin.

"But before we do," she she turned towards the cliff " I want one more good look at my colony from above". 

Pink walked towards the cliff, and stood at the edge, taking a good look at the scenery and smiling to herself. Her pearl though, seemed a bit worried about how close to falling her diamond was.

"My diamond, please give my nonexistent nerves a break and get away from the ledge. I'll be shattered if your gem gets even slightly cracked.." the pearl fretted.

"Pearl, please. Your worse than Blue! (Blue diamond rolled her eyes at that remark) I'm not going to fall, or get hurt even if I do. I'm a diamond! I'm indestruct-"

As the cocky diamond ignored the sensible advice from her Pearl that she should have followed, the skinny rock ironically cracked under the weight of the 10 ft tall diamond,cand they both fell.

"My diamond!!" The pearl screamed as she ran towards the cliff and saw her diamond laying on the pointy rocks below.

She left of the cliff and rocketed onto the beach below (next to the pointy rocks). She landed and immediately helped Pink stand. While Pink groaned and stood, pearl prayed that she was wrong. Unfortunately, Pearl's assumptions were true. Since Pink was so small of a diamond, what would have shattered a regular gem gave her a crack. Blue worriedly bent down to the other diamonds level and watched as the Pearl gasped, and started panicking.

"My diamond, you've been cracked! Oh, I shouldn't have helped you escape, you have Anethyst guards for a reason! Oh how am I going to explain this to the other diamonds?!" The pearl worried, and started crying.

Pink diamond giggled softly, and looked at her pearl." Heh...you care about me"


End file.
